What is love?
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Natalia meets Liam Payne and does sparks fly or no? Sorry for the hideous summary. So, please review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here's a story about one direction. (Liam, actually) **_

_**So, here is the first chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Oh oh ohh oh  
So put your hands up  
Oh oh ohh oh  
'Cause it's a stand up  
I won't be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart  
Every piece of your heart  
Oh oh ohh oh  
So put your hands up  
Oh oh ohh oh  
'Cause it's a stand up  
I won't be leaving 'til I finish stealing every piece of your heart**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**(Natalia's POV)**_

7:30 am.

Great. It's a Monday and I was getting up for school. I stretch my arms out and yawn. It's way to early to be getting up at this hour, especially for something boring like school. I thought as I slowly get out of bed. I sat on my bed looking at my One Direction poster. I smiled at the 5 boys that took over my heart not too long ago. I never thought I would be this excited over a boy band before. well, backstreet boys are an exception. Everybody liked one song. Anyway, I get up to my closet slowly and painfully not wanting to go but I had to. I open my closet doors and looked at all the variety's I had to choose from this morning. I searched though my closet about a good 2 minutes to pull out black skinny jeans and my One Direction t-shirt. I pull them on and look at myself in the mirror. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Today was gonna be a good day. I told myself half heartedly. I sighed and went downstairs to put my pink and black high tops on. After I laced them back up, i grabbed my bag and left to my bug. My bug was a very old car. It was blue with some rust above the tires. I opened the door and got in placing my bag on the passenger seat. I closed the door behind me. Off to Hadley Prison High!

I got to school and parked in the Senior packing zone. I turned off the engine and grabbed my things. I got out slamming the door behind me. I throw my bag over the shoulder and stare at the school like it was a prison cell. It felt like a prison cell. I sighed and left to my locker. I walk past some nerds who was talking about the atom theory or something to do with atom's I don'y know. I walked into the school and headed stright to my locker. Locker 69. Yes, locker 69. Laugh all you want. I opened my locker in a swift 45-67-89-34. I yanked it open and saw my moldy sandwich I had in there for a few weeks. I scowled at it. I take my bag off my shoulder and placed it in there. I grabbed my AP science textbook and closed my locker door.

"Natalia!" I heard my friend Carley call from 5 feet away.

I rolled my eyes at her when she came rushing towards me. "Hey, Carley."

"Hey, Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I laughed a little.

"One direction is in Canada! Vancouver to be exact!" She smiled and jumped up and down like she was a kid at the candy store.

"really?" I tried not to be over excited.

"Yes!" She smiled at me once again.

I started to walk to my next class with one of my best friends explaining why there here and why we should go stalk them. I rolled my eyes.

"We are not stalking them, Carley." I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "There normal people, no need to be crying and yelling your head off"

"Bu-"

"but what?" I was outraged. Who does she think they are? ALIENS? "There not aliens! You can stalk aliens all you want but not One Direction."

"Why would I Want to stalk ugly things, when One direction is in town?" she rolled her eyes.

"uhh.. Because One direction are _people._ It's creepy to stalk people. Remember when Arthur stalked me?" i reminded her of the creep.

"oh.. yeah but C'mon!" She grabbed my arm and shook me. I looked around to see 5 people in the hallway with us and they all were staring at us. I yanked my arm out of her grasp.

"No! Anyway, I don't have time to stalk anyone." I told her walking up the stairs to the second floor.

"After scho-"

"I have work, remember?" I stopped at the top of the stairs at her.

She shook her head. Her blonde hair still swaying after. "On weekends?"

"No. N o. NO. I will not stalk anyone. Especially One direction. You hear me?" I stomped to my class room.

She kept pace but very slowly. "Yes but I wished you would come with me and Christina!"

"Christina is stalking them with you?" I stopped in my tracks. I shook my head at them being so boy crazed.

"Yes, we like being creepy" She told me.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk down the hall. I stopped in front of my classroom and turned to Carley. "Why don't you bring Arthur with you. You guys can have a creepy party!"

I waved my arms in the air a little and turned on my heel into my science class. "Well, At least Arthur isn't a party pooper like you!" I heard from the hall. I chuckled at her. I walked down the aisle and sat in my usual seat in the back. I placed down my book on the black clean table top and waited for the class to start. I started to hum to one thing. "get out, get out, get out of my head, get into my arms instead" I hummed. The second bell rang and the class started to fill with students. I tapped my foot against my stool I was on. I thought about how Carley and Christina. Why would they want to stalk 5 boys? There only normal people. I was in deep thought when the teacher started the class. He talked about atom's and electrons. The hour and 10 minutes went by fast. When the bell rang I picked up my textbook and left the room with the other classmates. I was walking down the hall when Christina came screaming at me like Carley did. I tuned my head at Christina who was now right beside me panting. her red hair was messy against her shoulders.

"Nat, why aren't you coming to stalk the boys with me and Carley?" She snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking up the ramp to my next class. "Because I have work, and I don't know what's the point of stalking. There normal people, just like us."

"uhh.. No. They are not just normal people." She said in a squeaky voice as she kept pace with me.

I kept walking in the huge crowd till I reached our destination. We got into the home Ec room and sat down at our seats. "They are."

"Okay, Ms. weirdo. I can't believe you won't come with us. you might miss out the chance to see them!" She smirked weirdly at me.

I rolled my eyes again at her. She was insufferable. "Do I look like I care?"

"Yes. You have a One direction blog. You're a Directioner!"

"And how does that matter?" I asked leaning back into the plastic chair.

"Because we were meant to stalk them!"

"Whatever"

The class started and we baked cookies. Ever since me and Christina's conversation we haven't spoken a word to each other since the beginning of class. I was fine with that. I didn't want to argue with her about something so stupid. The period past as fast as the last one did. I packed up my stuff and left to my locker. When I got to my locker, I got to my locker and opened it sluggishly. I put my Science textbook in and slam my locker door shut. I slam my back against the lockers and wait for something good to happen. I sighed and pushed myself off the lockers. I walk sluggishly over to my friends spot where we sit in the cafe. I saw Carley and Christina at the table with Christopher and Dylan. I walked over and sat next to Dylan.

"Nataliaaaaaa" Dylan whined.

"Whaaaaat?" I exclaimed.

Dylan looked at me and pouted. "Wh-"

"no, I have work and i think stalking is just creepy but you guys can go and be very creepy people!"

Dylan laughed. Dylan and Christopher was sisters. There parents wanted twin boys but they got girls and named them with boy names. They had brown short hair that landed right above their shoulders.

"Natalia, you have to come. It's going to be awesome!" Chris smiled.

I sighed while rolling my eyes at my friends. "No. Like I'm going to always answer you guys, NO"

"Anyway, Did you guy's see Ashley's fall yesterday in the play?" Dylan chuckled.

"Yes! She went off the stage and cried. She totally ruined the play!" I rolled my eyes.

"Natalia, she did not!" Carley chuckled.

"I don't know if you're being sarcastic or truthful" I smirked.

"I was being sarcastic" Carley chuckled.

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes to each other. I walked to art in a daze. I was frustrated about the whole stalking thing. I never will figure out why people stalk other people. It's creepy. we're all people. Don't people understand how creepy it is? I walked into my art class and sat down at the long table at the end. I pulled out my phone and saw 3 unread messages.

_**Christina: Your crazy! you need to come stalk with us! **_

I rolled my eyes at her text. I hit reply and started to type.

_**Me: uh, no. Stalking is too creepy for me. **_

I pressed send and looked at the other texts that were both from Carley.

_**Carley: Please, Please come with us on saturday!**_

_**Carley: Can't you come with us this one time?**_

I looked at them both weirdly. Now she was begging. Why do they want me there so bad? I sighed and hit reply.

_**Me: No, and my answer will always be no!**_

I hit send and closed my cell. I put my cell back into my hoodie pocket. I stood up and got a pencil and two sheets of paper. I sat back down where I was and started to draw Liam Payne from One Direction. All my friends told me that I was a great artist but I thought I wasn't. I worked on my drawing for all of the period. I wasn't done when the bell rang for the next period. I was done everything but his hair. I packed up my things and left for the library. Next block was my free block. I usually spend it in the library reading or drawing. I walked down the stairs that lead to the library. I walked down the stairs at a faster pace than I usually did and bumped into someone. I quickly said sorry to the guy I bumped into and walked to the library. I walked though the scanners to an empty desk. I pulled out a chair and plopped myself down. I slightly pulled the chair in and got out my drawing. I stared at it. Trying to figure out how to draw his hair. I exhaled frustrated. I stared to draw his hair. His hair was short and very difficult to draw. Well, difficult to draw for me. I drew his hair and smiled. it looked exactly like him. I exhaled happily. I put it in my bag that I quickly grabbed from my locker before art class.

The last bell went and I got up in a hurry to get to work. I grabbed my bag and pushed my chair in. I left the library to my car. I quickly found my bug and got in. I threw my bag into the back and drove off to the mall. I got to the mall angrily. On the way here I got cut off by a jackass. I quickly walked though the mall threw the huge crowd. I got to Urban Outfitters. I walked in to see Ashley behind the desk.

"Hey, Natalia." She smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Hey, Ash"

I rushed to the back and placed my backpack into my locker. I looked at the mirror and stepped in front of it. I looked at myself and sighed. I pull out my hair tie and pull my hair into a messy pony tail. I fixed my clothes a little and headed out to where Ashley was. I stepped next to her and saw she was counting the money the customer gave her. She handed the girl her change and she turned to me.

"Today has been going slow" Ashley dragged out.

I sighed. "Isn't everyday at work slow?"

She laughed at me. "Yes, I wished something fun happened"

"Remember that one time?" I asked and looked toward the floor to see no one there.

"Oh with he clown who thought this was the clown convention?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Wasn't that funny?"

"Yeah till you almost got fired!" Ashley playfully smacked my arm.

"I can't help it if I had a bad day and told a guy to fuck off! the boss should understand these kind of things!" I shook my head.

"Anyway, It's my lunch. So, I'll be back in 20." She rushed off to the back and got her purse. I stood at the till.

She came rushing out and stopped in front of me. "have fun with lucy!"

I faked laughed at her. "Like that will ever happen? Who has fun with Lucy?"

"Pimps" She said running off. "See ya later!"

I sighed and grabbed a stool. I sat down at the desk. I grabbed a magazine and looked though it. I looked at the Madonna article. Madonna was pregnant. She's 50 and pregnant. That's cool, I guess. The 10 minutes went by so slow. I reread the Madonna article over and over. I looked up to still see no one in the store. I saw Lucy pace the floor once and a while. I rolled my eyes. I guess she's having more fun than I was. I looked back down at the magazine. I reread the Madonna article again. Today was going slow for me now. Work was always slow and boring. Nothing good happens in Urban outfitters. The only fun that happens is when someone spills something and I would have to clean it up. I rolled my eyes at nobody but myself. I didn't realize that someone was standing in front of me till someone rang the bell.

"Welcome to Urban outfitters. No, we do not carry anything One Direction. If your looking for anything One Direction go to claries or hot topic! So, how can I help you?" We always had to say that when someone rang the damn bell. I sighed. I heard him laugh at me.

_I looked up to meet two brown eyes..._

* * *

_**Please review! and tell me if I should continue!**_

_** Thank you! :)**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the second chapter! :) _**

* * *

_**Circles, we're going in circles  
Dizzy's all it makes us  
We know where it takes us  
We've been before  
Closer, maybe looking closer  
There's more to discover  
Find out what went wrong without blaming each other**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(Natalia's**_** POV)**

Liam Payne was in my store. I looked at him wide eyed. Why is he in this store? This store sucks! No one barely comes in here. I sighed. I was trying not to freak out before him. Freaking out wasn't my thing. I don't cry and I do not start screaming whenever I see a famous person. So I wouldn't start.

"What may I help you with, sir?" My voice croaked out at him.

He looked at me weirdly like he was expecting me to scream. "Yes, um. I looking for something for my friend."

I sighed. I would of liked if he told me exactly what he was looking for, so I could get out of here early but I guess not. "What may you actually be looking for? A tu tu? A dress?"

He chuckled. "My friend is a guy and he would love to wear it though but I will not be seen buying a dress or tu tu for harry. He can do that for himself."

I rolled my eyes. "Well than if not one of those. What are you looking for?"

He scratched his head. "A shirt? maybe. I don't really know what he wants."

I set out behind the counter and lead the way to the men shirts. "What kind of shirts does he like to wear?"

"Polo's" He stated.

I walked over to the green polo's and looked though them briefly. I stopped at a green and white striped polo. I looked at it for a second before holding it up for him to see if it would work. "how about this?"

He looked it over a few seconds and scowled. "It would work, I guess."

He took it from my hands and followed me to the till. I looked at him to see him staring at me like I was crazy. I rolled my eyes and held my hand out to take the shirt. He handed me the shirt without hesitation. I took the tag and scanned it. I punched in the code and the cost came up. "That will be $14.67 dollars."

He rummaged though his pockets to pull out his black leather wallet. He took out 15 dollars and handed it to me. I got his change out of the till and handed it to him. I sighed and told him the one of the slogans I always tell people. "Thank you for shopping in Urban Outfitters, please do come again" I didn't mean for my voice to come out as flat or boring. It just did. I inhaled deeply and sat back down at my stool I was sitting on a while ago. I saw him turn slowly still looking at me funny. He fully turned and walked a few steps. I looked down and grabbed the magazine I was reading. My mind fulled with what had just gone down. I was so rude to him. I couldn't help it. That was me. Natalia, That rude girl. I wasn't nice at all. I don't love anyone or barely anything except food and sorts but that's it. I'm not going to be nice to him just because he's in a famous boy band. Even though, I am a Directioner. Things won't change. All my friends of tried but no one could. I don't think anyone will.

I heard the bell go off again. When will this hell stop? "Welcome to Urban Outfitters. No we do not make or sell one direction socks. How can I help you today?"

"I have a question for you"

_Oh no. _He's back. It's been a full 20 minutes that he was here. Does he need more polo's for Harry? I sighed and looked up at him. He had an eager expression on his face. I sat up straight and exhaled sharply. I smirked a tiny bit. "Yes, what may I help you with?"

He looked down and chuckled darkly. "No, this isn't about the clothes or anything about this store it's about you"

Oh great. He's another customer that complains about me. I'm probably going to get fired this time. I shook my head. "If you want to file a compliant, let me get you one of the compliant forms for you"

"No, I'm not complaining. I just need to ask you a question!" He threw his arms up in the air. I stared at him like he was a freak. I can just imagine what he could say. Why are you so rude to me? Do you know who I am? You have bad shirt taste! blah blah blah. I was deciding to say no to him asking me a question but I decided to answer it.

"Sure, go ahead. It's not like I have anything else better to do" I said in a stale tone resting my arms against the desk top.

He looked at me confused. "Why aren't you screaming?"

I snapped my head up from what I was staring at briefly before. I sharply glared at him. "What makes you think I would start screaming? There is no fire!"

He scoffed at me. "I know that you know who I am. I knew it when you looked at me wide eyed."

I rolled my eyes at him. Who does he think he is! He can't just come in here demanding an answer from me. "Yeah, so? You're Liam Payne from One Direction. The boy with the weird fear of spoons! Yes, I knew who you are when I looked up"

He laughed at me. "So, I suspect you're not a fan of us?"

I arched my left eyebrow up and chuckled a little. "Oh I am a fan, I just don't see the point of screaming or crying."

His now bulged eyes were about to come out of it's sockets. "You are a fan?"

"I already told you that. Now, I answered your question, so you can leave now." I stood up and rolled my shoulders back to release my stiffness I had from sitting up straight for a long amount of time. He was still standing there staring at me like he was trying to look at my soul. He's very strange. Why would he want to stay here and stare? Isn't he suppose to be busy? I exhaled my breath that I didn't know I was holding back. "okay. Why are you starting at me? It's kind of rude to stare. Especially when you look like your staring into my soul."

I saw him roll his brown eyes at me than he started to speak. "I'm just trying to understand you. Most of our fans scream or cry when they spot one of us."

"Well, that's obviously not how I roll." He chuckled at my non humorous saying. He was strange. He seem to be innocent but at the same time straight forward. He kept his hands in his pocket of his blue jeans, his shirt going wrinkling at the sides. He looked cute when he does that. I couldn't help to think. I shook my head a little trying to shake out these feelings.

"Well, your not like any other girls, I guess" I heard a strange ringtone fill my ears. I looked around to see where the strange noise came from. All I saw was Lucy sleeping on a pile of clothes in a corner. I shook my head and looked back at Liam, who was typing out a message on his phone. I rolled my eyes and stood there waiting him to leave so I could finish my shift and be done with work for today. I started to tap my right foot to Same Mistakes that was stuck in my head now. I sighed unhappily. I looked at my stool and debated to sit down or not. I reach out and grab it with my left hand. I pull it behind me and sat myself down with a Humph. I looked at him finally. I saw him put his phone into his pocket gently. I rolled my eyes. I seemed to roll my eyes more than I ever did today. It was probably because I was irritated at this boy who was staring at me on the opposite side of the desk from me. "I have to go now. I'll see you around?"

"I really doubt it" I said smirking and rolling my eyes at him. I ran my fingers though my long blonde hair. "See ya"

He scrunched his nose at me for a few seconds before turning sharply on his heel to exit the store. I sighed satisfied that he finally stopped bugging me. He was really annoying to me. Kept asking me weird questions. Why does it matter to him? Shouldn't he be glad that one of his fans won't go all crazy for them? I guess not. I pulled out my cell to see three unread messages. I pushed my eyebrows up wondering if I should answer them. I gave up and went to my text messages.

_**Carley: We got nothing. Yup, we ended up short handed. This ain't fun without you!**_

I laughed. _If they only knew they were searching in all the wrong places. _I shook my head at the thought. I decided I wasn't going to tell them about what happened today. There was nothing to tell. If I there was, they would ask my questions over and over. I don't want that at all. I hit reply and started to type.

**_Me: Not really. It's probably way more fun without me! -insert me rolling my eyes at you-_ **

I sighed and went to the second message to find out it was Christina. I opened it and laughed hard.

_**Christina: WE TOTALLY SAW LIAM! HE WAS AT TIM HORTON'S!**_

Somehow I didn't believe her. I hit the reply button.

_**Me: Yeah? At what time and**_** place?**

I sent it to her. I looked at the clock. It's been about 10 minutes since he left. So, it was about 7:30 pm now. If she said anything near 6:30 to 7:20. I know she was lying. I shook my head at her. I looked at the last message I had. It was from Ashley. Oh, Yeah. Isn't she suppose to be back by now? I shook my head and open it.

_**Ashley: Hey, I saw you with hottie with the mc body! So, I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back at 8 to be for my shift. I'm taking Mekayla's since she can't find a babysitter. So, see you soon chicky!**_

I laughed at her tone. When I read her text over I heard every word in her voice. I rolled my eyes playfully.

_**Me: oh god. Please. You really shouldn't of had. -insert me giving you a glare- anyways, he's gone. HA! Sucks to be you! Anyway, come back so I can leave :(**_

I hit sent and waited for her arrival. I sat down on the stool and raised my feet only to rest them on the desk. I thought about reading the magazine again but thought it was no use since I read it a million times now. I shook my head at my cell phone that was buzzing in my pocket. I bet myself five dollars that it's Christina. I pulled out my phone and unlocked it. I went to see my messages. I opened the text message that I just received.

_**Christina: On 5th & 10th! The Tin Horton's by our school. It was about 7:15 pm. Why?**_

I smirked. She was lying. I guess I just earned myself 5 imaginary dollars to myself. I smiled and hit reply.

_**Me: Oh nothing. It's just that Carley said that You guys hadn't found them.**_

I sent it waiting for what she would say for herself. I placed my phone on the counter and waited for eight to arrive. It came slowly. Right when I was about to text Ashley, she rushed in carrying a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream for me. I shook my head at her. She walked behind the desk and shoved the tub of ice cream to my chest. "Wa la! here is your gift for your birthday tomorrow!"

I rolled my eyes. "I didn't need anything for my birthday. You know I don't celebrate it."

I placed the tub of ice cream down next to my phone that buzzed. I picked it up and looked at the text. "So? Doesn't mean I can't get you anything! Now go home and get some sleep, grouchy!"

I rolled my eyes and headed for the back. Once again I tried reading what the text said.

_**Christina: Ohhh she's just lying, you know her! ;)**_

I shook my head at Christina's lame attempt to blame this on Carley. I hit reply and started to type faster so I could go home.

_**Me: Suuuuure, whatever you say, Chris.**_

I sent and placed it in my bag. I placed my bag over my left shoulder and came out of the back room to grab my ice cream to go home with. I went to the front and plucked my ice cream to put put it in my bag. Once, I put it in my bag. I placed it back on my shoulder. I waved to Ashley who was trying to wake Lucy up. She waved back frustrated with Lucy who won't wake up for Ashley. I laughed at her. I left the store tried from a days work of doing nothing but getting irritated to death by none other than Liam Payne from One Direction. I shook my head at the memory of earlier today. I walked though the vacant halls of the mall. Barely anyone came here at this time. Since it was a school night and everything. I got to the parking lot to my bug. I popped my trunk to throw my bag in and slammed the door shut. I grabbed the keys and headed inside my warm car. I started it up and turned on the radio. I drove home. It was only about a 10 minute drive from the mall to my house. Once I got there, I parked in the vacant driveway. I stepped out and looked around for my parents car. I shrugged it off. They probably went out or something. I went to get my bag and headed inside.

I got to the door and see a note.

_Marlene. _

_We took your little brother out for ice cream. Food is in the oven. _

_Love, _

_Mom & Dad. xOxO_

I rolled my eyes and took it off the door before I headed in. I closed the door behind me. I took my ice cream from my bag before I threw my backpack on the ground next to my brother's backpack. I climbed up stairs not wanting anything to eat right now. I walked down the small aisle to open my bedroom door. I flicked on my bedroom light. I turned to my right to open my mini fridge I had in my room. My dad was a real guy. He loved mini fridges. We all had one in our rooms. My mom hated the Idea but when my dad said she can put her fruity drinks in the mini fridge in their bedroom she warmed up to the idea. Even the guest bedroom had one. Ridiculous, i said to the idea. I went to go lay on my bed but stopped when I saw a huge bouquet of pink roses on my bed. I looked strangely at it. Who the hell would send me flowers? I walked up to the flowers and saw the card. I took it out and read what it said.

_Hello there. _

_You're beautiful. I just had to say it. _

_From your secret admirer. xoxo. ;) _

* * *

**Here it is! :3 **_  
_

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, here's another chapter. Please, please review! :)**_

* * *

_**If I'm louder, would you see me?  
Would you lay down  
In my arms and rescue me?  
'Cause we are the same  
You save me,  
When you leave it's gone again,**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**(Natalia's POV)**_

It was Tuesday. Another tiring day. I was still thinking about those roses that I came home to. Who was this secret admirer I supposedly have? I shook my head at nobody. I was sitting with Christopher and Dylan at lunch. Since, Carley and Christina skipped just to go stalking One Direction. I was picking at my chicken fingers. I was plucking the skin off of the meat. I saw Dylan reach over to me. I looked up and felt her grab the chicken I was playing with into her hands and started to eat it.

"Do you know how to ask?" I looked at her annoyed.

"Nope" She said with her mouth full with my chicken that I was about to eat before she yanked it away from me.

Christopher shook her head at her sister. "You are so gross, Dylan!"

I rolled my eyes at them. "You both are weird."

They both looked at me. I crossed my legs and listened to everybody in the cafe talking. There was maybe a hundred of people in here to be exact, possibly. I see the mixer of different nationality of people sitting everywhere. Most people stick with there own kind, some just don't. I looked back at my best friends, who were busy looking at Christopher's phone. I arched my eyebrow at them. "What are you two looking at?"

They both looked up and smiled at me. "Well, I was about to tell you but I guess Natalie who's running towards us is gonna tell you"

I turn my head around to see Natalie waving her arms around with a big old smile spread across her face. She was running mild pace at us. Once she got to us she skirted to a stop. "Guess what band will be joining us next class for choir?"

I looked at Chris and Dylan. They had a huge smile plastered on their face just like Natalie. I sighed and guessed. "Hm, let me guess. Justin bieber?"

"No, Better!" She was practically jumping on the spot. Natalie had Black hair with pink undertones. She wore a pink skirt that went a little bit above her knees with a black midriff that ended before her belly button and Black high top converse. I looked at her and rolled my eyes at all her excitement.

"Okay, one last guess." I smirked. "The Backstreet Boys?"

She sighed and stopped jumping. "Well, I do wish that would happen but no."

I shook my head at her playfully. "Then who?"

"ONE DIRECTION!" She squealed making everyone in the cafe stare at us. I ducked my head to the side to avoid the staring. One Direction? That means I have to see _Him. _For the love of god! Can't he just go back to England and _stay there? _I sighed scowling. I turned my head to see Natalie turning and running away to tell everyone she knew. I turned to look at Christopher and Dylan. They were smiling largely at me.

"What are you guys smiling about now?" I asked probably knowing the answer already.

Dylan and Christopher exchanged a look before Dylan answered. "1. One Direction is in the building and 2. What day is it today?"

I scrunched my nose and cursed myself in my head. "No. NO. Don't tell me we have to sing What makes you beautiful today!"

They laughed. "Yes, we do. I already texted Carley and Christina to get there asses here."

I scowled at them. "What parts do I have to sing again?"

"Liam's part" _Shit. _"And harry's part after they sing "na na na""

I sighed. "This should be fun"

"Oh defiantly!" Dylan chuckled.

"Anyway.. When are Christina and Carley arriving?"

Chris checked her phone. "About 5 minutes"

Chris put away her phone in her black skinnies. I leaned on the table in front of me. "I wonder why they are here"

"I don't know, Natalia" They both said in unison. I chuckled at them.

"Did you toe rehearse that?" I asked them.

They shook their heads at me. "No. Dylan here just likes to copy me"

Dylan opened her mouth and shouted. "I DO NOT ASSHOLE!"

After she said that, they start to shout curse words at each other. I faceplamed myself. I thought about him again. Can't he get out of my head already? I wasn't ready to see him again. I'll never will be. I groaned when I heard the bell rang meaning lunch was over. I shook my head. I stood up grabbing my bag from my chair. I stepped out and pushed my chair in waiting for Chris and Dylan to get there stuff so we can walk to the Choir room. Chris and Dylan were beside me in a few seconds. I turned and walked out of the cafe with them beside me on each side of me. I started to tell them about the secret admirer.

"Guess what I found on my bed yesterday when I got home from work" I asked them halfway to the classroom.

"Uhh, Your brother shitting on your bed?" Dylan laughed.

Me and Christopher exchanged a look. "Really, Chris?"

"uh, ew. No, I found a vase of pink roses on my bed" I said annoyed at someone buying me flowers. Every plant I ever known has died, so i was just waiting for them to die next.

"Pink?" Dylan laughed. "You hate pink"

"I know but the person who sent them obviously doesn't" I rolled my eyes.

We got to the choir room to see no one there yet. We hesitated outside the door to decide to go in or not. We saw Ms. Wallflower walk to the door where we stood in it. "Oh darlings, come in, come in. Take a seat!"

She smiled and went into her office. I now wondered if the rumor was true or not now. I walked in first not scared to face the truth. I walked over to the place where we put our backpacks down. I plopped mine down and saw Dylan and Christopher doing that same. We looked at each other and gave each other a look to say "You turn around first" I sighed and turned to see in the stands on the very top was five people staring at us. _Oh god, the rumor was true! fuck, fuck, fuuuucccccck! _I exhaled a little.

"So, where are we going to sit?" Dylan asked staring at me.

Christopher looked at me too. "The same place as we always sit"

Christopher and Dylan exchanged a look. "But that's right in front of them!"

"So, someone has to sit there!" I shook my head and went up into the stands and sat in the chair in front of Liam. I glared at him and turned and sat down roughly on my seat. I saw Chris and Dylan look at each other and turned to come sit next to me. They shuffled threw the aisle towards me. They sat down uneasily. I can tell they were nervous. They almost looked they were about to hyperventilate. I shook my head and looked forward to see the board. It read in huge letters. _Today is the day where you sing in groups the song you picked in the being of this class. GOOD LUCK TO ALL! _I chuckled at the board. I sighed looking over to Christopher who was sitting next to me playing with her fingers awkwardly.

"So, Christopher. Doing anything special after school?" I asked her to get the tension in the room to defuse. She looked at me shocked that I was talking.

"Um, probably just going home and go on tumblr. All the normal stuff. how about you?" Chris asked shaky.

"Going home, since I don't have work tomorrow. So, I'm going home and go on tumblr and watch those damn flowers die" I rolled my eyes.

Dylan leaned forward. "Your going to watch them die?"

"Yes, you know me. Anything that's alive and that's a plant dies." I shook my head. "Remember when you got me those daisies?"

Dylan nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah, I do. Poor flowers."

Me and Chris scoffed. "If you say so" We both said unison.

Dylan laughed. "Now, did you two practice that?"

Me and Chris both looked at each other and shook our heads. "No" We said at the same time again. I rolled my eyes. I looked forward to see students in the seats. Still no sign of Christina or Carley. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and saw a new message from Carley. it read.

_**Carley: Sorry won't make it. Do it without us. YOU GUYS WILL BE GREAT! much love!**_

I faceplamed myself and turned to the girls. "Dylan, Christopher. I have some bad news. Real bad news."

They looked at me straight away. "What's up?" Chris answered in a concerned tone.

I sighed. "Christina and Carley won't be joining us. So, we have to do the song by ourselves."

Dylan looked pissed and also did Christopher. They both pushed the backs on the chair and looked forward. "There such assholes!"

I heard them say out a line of curse words after that. "Hopefully we can get threw this"

They mumbled agreements that I could barely even make sense of. The teacher walked out and got our attention. "Everybody, Please quiet down!" Everybody went silent and stared at her. "We have some special quests with us today"

I rolled my eyes. The teacher went on with what she was saying. "Please give a warm welcome to One Direction!" Everybody clapped. When the clapping stopped the teacher smiled and started with our all year performances. "So, all year you had time to practice your songs that you choose out of the hat in the beginning of the year and today you will be performing them for the whole class."

I waited for who was going first. "I got the list here for the groups. The group to go first is Charlie's group!" Everybody clapped again. I said a stale "Woo" Christopher started to laugh. Charlie's group got up and stood in front of the class. Charlie took a step to tell the class on what group they got. 'We got the Jonas brothers" I tied to hide the laugh that was going to come out of my mouth. I leaned over and whispered into Christopher's ear. "I'm just glad we haven't got them for our group" Chris laughed and nodded her head. The group started to sing SOS by them. I waited for there song to be over. I felt Chris dancing to to the beat. is hook my head. I felt two eyes burning through my head from the back. I sighed. Ignoring Liam. It was obvious it was him who was staring. He was the one behind me.

Charlie's group stopped singing and everybody clapped for them. They went and sat down quickly. I sighed and waited for the teacher to call out the second group. She got up and stood in the front of the class. She was smiling and said "The next group is Natalia's!" I groaned when my named got called out.

"Natalia, let's go!" Christopher waved me up from my seat.

I sighed and got up. I walked behind to the front of the class. I saw Dylan walk to the bad and told them what song we were planning to sing. I exhaled and looked at everybody who looked bored to death. I felt the same way. I looked up to meet eyes at Liam for a second and I looked away to the teacher who started to speak. "What song did you guys picked from the beginning of the school year? Also, where is the other two?"

Me and my two friends exchanged a look. "I don't know. They haven't shown up to school at all today" I told her truthfully.

"Okay, what song did you guys pick from the hat?" She asked us.

I looked at my friends. Christopher said "This is going to be so bad and awkward" silently. I looked at the class and said "We picked What makes You Beautiful By One Direction" We heard everybody gasping and whispering. My friends and I looked at each other. I exhaled at nothing.

"Okay, Let's hear it!" The teacher said excitingly.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the band. I nodded my at the band. I looked forward and I took a breath when I heard the band started to play the song. My part was coming up and I started to sing.

_"You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up,  
To cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough,"_

I sang and Christopher went to her part. After her part we all three sang the chorus. After, the chorus Dylan sang. I waited for the chorus. I was looking my seat that I longed to be in right now. The chorus came again. We sang in great harmony together. We all sang the Na Na Na part than came my solo.

_"Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,"_

After that we sung the last part of the song. After we finished everybody clapped and whistled at us. We walked back to our seats awkwardly. Christopher, Dylan and I sat in silence not knowing what to say to each other. After our group the time went by fast. At the end, the teacher went in front and got our attention.

"Thank you everybody! That was just fabulous!" she clapped her hands. "Just Fabulous"

I leaned over to whisper to Dylan and Christopher. "I bet you five dollars that she mentions my solo!"

"Deal!" They both said in unison. We turned back to give the teacher attention as she went on.

"..Just wonderful!" She stated as threw her arms up in the air. "Especially, Natalia's solo on What makes you beautiful!"

I groaned and so did my friends knowing they owed my five dollars each. Everybody clapped for me and I groaned again.

I nudged Chris. "I don't like the teacher anymore" Chris rolled her eyes at me and turned her head at the teacher.

I felt eyes on me again. I sighed and listened to the teacher. "Everybody, just to give you a little gift! You guys have next block off! So, go home and get some rest!"

Everybody hollered at her and clapped. I rolled my eyes once again. The bell rang and I stood up. I followed Christopher and Dylan to the backpacks. I leaned down and took my backpack strap into ym hands and swing it over my right shoulder. I waited for my friends. After a Few seconds I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I turned my body around and looked up to meet two soft brown eyes.

"You did a great job on my part and the solo."

* * *

_**Wa la! Have fun with this! :)**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! :D **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, Here is the fourth chapter. :3  
**

* * *

_** I wanna stay up all night  
And jump around until we see the sun  
I wanna stay up all night  
And find a girl and tell her she's the one  
Hold on to the feeling  
And don't let it go  
'Cause we got the floor now  
Get out of control  
I wanna stay up all night  
And do it all with you  
Up, up, up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night  
Like this, all night, hey  
Up all night**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4  
**_

_**(Natalia's POV)  
**_

He couldn't leave me alone. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a Thank you. I rotated my head to look at my friends getting there stuff for the end of the day. I waited from them as usual. I wonder why can't he just go back to England _and never come back! _I looked forward to see Liam still standing there looking confused. He was wearing a blue polo with blue jeans. His hair swiped at the side. I sighed at him. He was kinda, _kinda _attractive to say the least. I really have to stop these thoughts that's been going in my head about _him. _

"Your welcome" He finally said with a smile on his face. He was still looking confused as hell. He started fidget with himself. Like he was nervous. I stood there awkwardly.

I rotated my head to see my friends waiting for me. "Bye" With that, I left leaving him behind. I thought I heard a soft goodbye from him but I dismissed it. I walked with Christopher and Dylan out into the hallway. We walked silently for awhile till Dylan piped up first.

"So.. I see you were talking to Liam" Dylan whistled. I snapped my head to look at her. Once she saw me looking, she turned her head forward still whistling.

I was getting annoyed about him. He was everywhere I thought walking past a One direction poster in some girls locker. I shook my head and looked where I was going. "Yeah.. We met earlier.. He came into the store."

They stopped walking to stop and stare at me. I turned around and motioned them with my hands to start walking but they just stood there in disbelief. "Wait, he came into your store? Urban Outfitters?" I groaned.

_Here we go. _I didn't want to tell them in the first place. They would freak out and ask tons of questions. "Yeah, I just said that, didn't I?" Rolling my eyes. Again, I motioned my hands to get them to start walking. I lunged over grumbling. They wouldn't move now. We were the only three people in the hallway now. I shrugged at myself. "Can't we start walking again?"

"Uh, no" Chris said in a barely hushed tone. I rolled my eyes at her emergency tone. "You HAVE to tell us why you didn't tell us in the first place?"

I shrugged and turn the way I was going. I started to walk without them. I hummed and looked back at them. They were facing each other this time. Whispering to each other. I shook my head and marched over to them. I stopped when were all in a small circle and explained. "Okay, he came into my store. He wanted to get a short for Harry's birthday. He came back in asking why I wasn't screaming or crying and blah." I retorted.

I groaned after I told them. They exchanged looks before turning to me. Chris smiled and said "Wow" I rolled my eyes at her.

Dylan smirked. "So are you going to see him anytime soon?" I marched away with a "ARGGGH" They were trailing behind me. Dylan's smooth hand that felt like a baby's ass grabbed my arm and stopped me. "Are you seeing him again?"

"Hell no" I told her turning around. I was mad now. All my irritation was coming out now. "I'm done with him. I do not want any drama with him or _his fans._ You know how I feel about famous people too"  
I retorted. I really hated famous people. They all seem to think they're better than everyone else, I do not want to be associated with any of _them. _Not one bit. I just wanted to be someplace where I will fit in like with I don't know say, normal people. Not big high end Celebrities who almost always get what they want, when they want it.

Dylan shook her head. "C'mon, Nat. He could be different!" I gave her a look that said "I don't give a flying hoot" I started to tap my foot impatiently waiting of them to get a move on from school.

"I don't care, He's going to end up like every other one! They all do, so let's get going" I practically yelled in their faces. I didn't want to stay in this hallway just in case Liam and his damn boy band make an appearance. I heard a door click from in the distance. Dylan and Chris look at each other. We looked down the hallway where the choir door was. We see it swing open. I cursed myself repeatedly for jinxing myself. We see Harry, Niall, Louis and Zayn come out and trailing behind them was Liam. I grabbed my best friends arms and pulled them with me walking away from the boy band that was coming this way. I looked back to see Liam and all of them staring. My best friends protested and hollered at me but I kept going.

We slowed down and walked normally. Chris turn her head to me. She looked at me like I was this crazy person. Which I started to believe that I was starting to become one. 'You are crazy, you know that right?" I exhaled deeply. I nodded to her and just kept walking.

"I do not want to talk to him ever again! I hate celebrities and he is one. So, there's no hope. Maybe, If he wasn't there would be a chance of me getting to know him" They nodded not saying anything to me. "I wonder what Carley and Christina are up too"

We all chuckled walking to the exit of the school. Chris laughed and started to joke. "Maybe they found One Direction look alike!"

I snorted. "I wouldn't doubt that they would be screaming and crying telling the fake ones they love them" We were outside now. It was getting dark already. "Anyway, I got to go. My bug is waiting for me"

We said our goodbyes and I walked into the parking lot. I found my car fast, since almost everybody was gone except my car and a range rover. I unlocked my bug and yanked open the boot. I threw my stuff in there I needed for tomorrow and closed it roughly. I heard laughter from the car across the parking lot. I looked over and saw Liam smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the drivers seat and get in. I looked over at the range rover. They were all outside of it, goofing off. I shook my head and turned the volume up on my radio. I turn my car on and the radio shot out. A new song was coming on. I put my seat belt on. I hesitated first. I started to scowl when suddenly I was _blasting _What makes you beautiful. I just wanted to bang my head against the stirring wheel. I clicked my seat belt on, not changing the channel or lowering the volume. I looked over to see the boys staring at me. I felt really uncomfortable now. I sighed and put my car in reverse. I drove home.

_I wonder what tomorrow's chaos is going to be..._

* * *

_**Please review! IT WOULD BE AWESOME. **_

_**So.. Review, Lovely. Meowww. :3  
**_


End file.
